As compared with traditional wire-based networks, optical-fiber communication networks are capable of transmitting significantly more information at significantly higher speeds. Optical fibers, therefore, are being increasingly employed in communication networks. Optical data-transmission elements are also being increasingly integrated into computers, computer systems, and other electronic devices.
Various kinds of interconnect cables, such as USB cables, have been used to connect computers to peripheral devices. Conventional interconnect cables, however, do not support optical data transmission.
With the expansion of optical communications into and between computers and peripheral devices, a need exists for an optical-fiber interconnect cable that can facilitate optical data transmission.